Thunderstorms
by blindingcitylightsx
Summary: She was gonna die happy because she deserved to hear his voice one last time. N i l e y


**i own nothing. (: EXCEPTTT : for this bowl of tomato im eating :P ohh yeaahh you have my permission to be jellie. xD**  
_

* * *

I remembered black skies _

_The lightning all around me _

_I remembered each flash _

_As time began to blur Like a startling sign _

_That fate had finally found me_

Sitting here in the middle of a thunderstorm with no power might seem scary to some , but not to miley she thinks its perfectly normal. In fact this is what she does during the days when the hot and cold air meet in the atmosphere and they battle to see which one is gonna end up vanishing the world from just sits here in the dark letting her thoughts run freely. She doesn't have Noah to interrupt her from her thoughts because shes at the nice little diner with the rest of her family.

She wishes this one time she went with her family because this storms different. She can tell by looking at the pool water coming up and flooding there freshly cut backyard. She doesn't call for help though , she doesn't even look at her cellphone even though she wants to be with her family. She cant call. Shes tired of being the one to call. She wants them to call her and ask if shes okay , if she wants to come join them at the diner

_So give me reason To prove me wrong_

_ To wash this memory clean _

_Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes _

_Give me reason_

Shes not used to calling her family though so don't call her an attention whore. Shes used to calling Nick . Shes used to cuddling with him on her bed as they whisper sweet nothings in to each others ears. The one number she wants to call , she cant because he changed his number after the pictures were leaked hoping to lose all contact with the new Disney slut. She slowly walked to the bathroom and got out a hair bow , putting her hair back she thought about when someone would call her.

_To fill this hole_

_ Connect the space between _

_Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies_

_ Across this new divide_

She ran to her bed as the wind opened her bathroom windows. She stared at the blinking alarm clock on her nightstand which read auto setup , auto setup. Her vision blurred from staring to long at the blinking red letters.

BAAAM. A tree limb came crashing down onto her balcony. She tried to remember what her mother told her as a little girl. " _The angels and Jesus are just bowling and everytime you hear that big boom cheer for them , they hit a strike."_ Its just god up taking time off she thought over and over again.

_There was nothing in sight But memories left abandoned _

_There was nowhere to hide The ashes fell like snow _

_And the ground caved in Between where we were standing_

The street lamps were bursting one by one. **Pop! crack! Pop! crack!** This is it. The famous words of Michael Jackson were now being spoken by Miley Cyrus. At least it wasn't going to turn out to be a homicide. she whispered out loud already wondering what flowers people were gonna bring to her funeral she hoped nobody would bring daises or sunflowers she hated those flowers yuck. **BAAAAM**! a telephone pole came crashing down. She started thinking hard about everything : her first kiss with nick , his soft lips on top of hers sending shivers down her spine , the first time she rode a skateboard and fell off , the time she danced with nick while their was no music , she remembered the day they said i love you and she remembered the day they departed. Tears started flowing out of her piercing blue couldn't even remember her her last moments she didn't even wanna think about them.  
As long as she was thinking about nick she was sure she would die balcony doors busted into a million pieces and hit mileys arm. Then her bedroom door busted open but it wasn't the wind that opened it , it wasn't a tornado that opened it , nick opened the door. She looked at him and the next few seconds was just amazing being able to see him again. He rushed towards her and picked her up careful not to touch her wounded arm.

_And your voice was all I heard.  
Thats I get , what I deserve._

He ran into her parents huge bathroom and slowly opened the door and closed the door to the shower so they were safe. She looked up at him and saw his mouth moving and it only took three words to let her die happy. **I love you**. She opened her eyes and whispered back the words hes wanted to hear for the past year and a half. **" I love you too."**

**She deserved to hear his voice one last time.**


End file.
